Dr. Sander Saunders
Dr. Sander Saunders is the current curator of the Ninjago Museum of History. Intrigued by the villains fought by the Ninja over the years, Saunders set up a new exhibit in the museum called the Hall of Villainy, which sported life-sized statues of the Ninjas' most infamous adversaries. On the Day of the Departed, the exhibit was nearly complete, with Saunders showing the Ninja the various statues. Afterwards, the Ninja set off to commemorate their fallen ancestors, while Saunders and Dareth attended the Royal Blacksmiths concert. During the concert, Cole accidentally revived the Ninjas' old enemies, and they possessed the statues in the Hall of Villainy. One revived villain, Kozu pursued Dareth with several Stone Warriors, heading into the storage room of the museum. There, Dareth used the Helmet of Shadows to control the Stone Warriors and defeat Kozu. At that moment, Saunders arrived, and was very displeased with the damage caused by the Stone Warriors. History Becoming curator of the Ninjago Museum of History, Saunders would become good friends with Sensei Wu. Later, in preparation for the Day of the Departed, he'd make plans to open the Hall of Villainy exhibit, an exhibit dedicated to Ninjago's villains and worst criminals, and advertising each exhibit. Likewise, he opened the Hall of Sidekicks, an exhibit dedicated to the minions and accomplices of major beings in Ninjago. To complete his exhibits, he succeeded in retrieving the Helmet of Shadows, Yin Blade, Chen's Chair, two Condrai Crushers, and a painting of Sensei Yang, and likewise ordered several statues of villains, receiving them just in time for the Day of the Departed. Day of the Departed Having received the statues for his exhibits, Saunders would succeed in unpacking the mannequins of Samukai, Pythor, Kozu, Cryptor, Chen, Morro, Zugu, Eyezor, and a few Stone Warriors before being interrupted by the arrival of the Ninja, Misako, and his friend Wu. Greeting the eight of them, Saunders would take note of the holiday, observing that it was a particularly special celebration, with the occurrence of the incredibly rare Yin-Yang Eclipse coming that night. Remarking the presence of Magic in the air, Saunders would quickly change the subject, inviting the Ninja to a tour of his Hall of Villainy exhibit. Casually discussing his attractions and noting that some, such as the Overlord, had yet to be unpacked, Saunders' attention would be brought to the Yin Blade by Nya, and noting its indestructible case of Clearstone, later wished the Ninja a happy holiday as they left. Later, while attending the Royal Blacksmiths concert alongside Dareth, Saunders would witness the arrival of his mannequins of Kozu and the Stone Warriors, now hosting the souls of the beings they were modeled after and vengeful for Dareth's life, chasing the Brown Ninja into his museum. Following the ruckus, Saunders would eventually catch up to witness the Stone Warriors, now controlled through the Helmet of Shadows by Dareth, ramming Kozu into a wall, remarking in horror at the damage the attack had inflicted on his building and receiving an ineffective apology from Dareth. Personality and Traits As an incredibly eccentric and strange man, Saunders is an incredibly distinct person, sporting a ridiculous, unusually high voice, an incredibly long moustache, and an odd personality. Kooky and weird, Saunders has a tendency to sprout random words and act strange, even sometimes sinister, when discussing dark subjects and likewise sporting an interest in subjects of evil and crime. Despite this, Saunders is also an affable and amiable person, able to become friends with Sensei Wu and likewise readily inviting the Ninja to be his first visitors to the Hall of Villainy. Often acting childish, Saunders is amicable and casual, with a sense of fun and enjoyment. Loud and over-the-top in his speech patterns and descriptions, Saunders is additonally bit of a showboat, as indicated in his Villain Throwback videos, and has a great amount of care to his museum, being horrified at the damage dealt to it and ignoring the fact that the resurrected spirit of Kozu was now dead once more. Appearances ''LEGO Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu'' *"Day of the Departed" Notes * Saunders is set to appear in Hands of Time as a major character, his role foreshadowed by a teaser image of him staring at his pocket watch as Kai and Nya discuss a painting of Wu, Garmadon, Acronix, Krux, and several others at the Monastery of Spinjitzu. * Saunder's first name is very similar to his last name, his full name being "Dr. Sander Saunders". Gallery DoDSaunders2.png DoDDarethSaunders.png Category:2016 Category:2016 Characters Category:Characters Category:Characters without a minifigure Category:Humans Category:Day of the Departed Category:The Hands of Time